Supercomputers and other large computer systems typically include a large number of computer modules housed in cabinets arranged in banks. The computer modules are typically positioned in close proximity to each other. During operation, the close proximity can make dissipating heat generated by the modules difficult. If not dissipated, the heat can damage the modules or significantly reduce system performance.
One conventional technique for computer module cooling includes drawing air into the cabinet to cool the computer modules and discharging the heated air to the room. One shortcoming of this technique, however, is that the heat capacity of the cooling air can quickly become saturated. As a result, some of the computer modules may not be adequately cooled. Accordingly, there is a need to effectively dissipate heat generated by computer modules during operation.